


Ne Me Quitte Pas

by underdog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надежда ещё никогда не была таким заманчивым даром-проклятьем жизненных обстоятельств. Дают - надо брать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne Me Quitte Pas

Это не имеет никакого смысла, теперь-то он понимает. Не хотел бы, но отступать от очевидного уже слишком поздно.

На улице не идет дождь, как это часто бывает в дешевых мелодрамах. Солнце приветливо шлет на замурованную в асфальт землю свой свет, а вместе с ним и тепло. Может быть. Джон ежится и ерзает на своем месте, но встать не может. Не что бы ему кто-то запрещал – тут есть свои предрассудки. Сентиментальные, как и всё, что обитает с недавних пор в его голове. 

Никто не придет.

Мысль-пощечина, мысль-червь, прогрызающий себе дорогу до самой сердцевины. До сердца. Джон хмурится и сжимает руку на колене в кулак. Это не избавляет от ноющей боли, не приносит никакого облегчения. Просто так надо. 

Почему? Хороший вопрос.

Он озирается по сторонам и не видит никого, кроме праздно гуляющих людей. Разных и в тоже время таких схожих. Джон хмыкает себе под нос. Ещё одна ложь. Он никого не видит. «Незначительные» – и этим всё сказано.

Самое время идти домой.

Джон устало вздыхает, прикрыв глаза. Теперь он может позволить себе такую вольность, не вперяя зоркий взгляд в окружающее пространство. Теперь у него есть обычная – скучная – работа, коллеги, с которыми он по пятницам встречается в баре, обсуждая такие насущные мелочи, что будь у Риза достаточно желчи в организме, он бы сплевывал её едва ли не после каждой идиотской жалобы этих слепых, как новорожденные котята, недотеп.  
Редкостное удовольствие за неприлично большую цену. _Дома_ мужчина так и не обрел.

Слишком самонадеянно. 

Первые дни были особенно тяжелы. Камер видеонаблюдения в старом добром Нью-Йорке оказалось даже больше, чем он мог себе представить. Больше, чем он хотел бы полагать. Достаточно, чтобы свести одного бывшего военного, агента ЦРУ и Чудо-парня с ума. Пришлось постараться, чтобы не разбить свою голову о ближайшую кирпичную стену. Сомнения – убийственная вещь, однако и её можно обратить в оружие против по-настоящему паршивой действительности. И он смог. И вот он здесь.

Всё кончено.

Сердце выбивает неверный ритм. Это не гимн новой жизни – похоронный марш тому, ради чего стоило бороться. Ради кого. Сжалось внутри, словно вознамерилось создать ложное впечатление о собственном отсутствии. Зря старается. Джон сжимает челюсти и расслабляет руку. Дает обещание, которое обязательно нарушит. Ещё пять минут, и он уйдет и больше никогда не вернется сюда, в этот парк, на кладбище воспоминаний и историй, которые никогда не будут услышаны. И вспомнить, пожалуй, тоже не удастся. Если врать себе, то до самой исступлённости. 

Самый темный час – тот, что перед рассветом.

Мысль-лекарство, мысль-молитва, что он шепчет в тишине перед глубоким необходимым сном. Большая птица, что не дает упасть на самое дно пропасти рутинных дней. Джон долго искал её, блуждая по большому городу-миру. И никогда не заходил в книжную лавку или городскую библиотеку ради книги, которая бы облегчила его поиски. Ещё один принцип – никаких книг.

Но как можно наблюдать восход солнца, если глаза закрыты?

Сначала убийство, и только потом новая жизнь, этот порядок не стоит нарушать хотя бы в дань уважения захороненному здравому смыслу. Собачий лай – точный выстрел в грудь. Дыхание становится прерывистым. 

Тут нет никакой ошибки.

Взгляд упирается в знакомую хромающую фигуру, и Джон действительно удивлен, почему до сих пор не ослеп. Наказанию нашлась альтернатива – он не издает ни звука и остается неподвижно сидеть. Несколько минут томительного ожидания кажутся длиннее всего времени Вселенной. Как же это пафосно, но мужчина не собирается брать свои мысли в узду. До второго пустующего края скамьи – пропасть, через неё нельзя перебраться. Гарольд садится на её край, у Риза возникает непреодолимое желание заскулить. Маленькая необходимая церемония начинается. Скоро наступит время жертвоприношения.

Да начнется безумие.

Финч возится с поводком Медведя, отцепляет его, давая псу полную свободу. Любой дар в бездействии обращается в тягостное проклятье. У Джона слишком хороший слух, чтобы проигнорировать тихую краткую команду, когда животное неуверенно движется в его сторону. Geen*. И этим всё сказано. Риз не уверен, кому посвящался этот приказ. С другой стороны, не поэтому ли они оба здесь?

Сохранять прежнее положение становится невыносимо. И правильно. Четкий профиль Гарольда можно уловить и боковым зрением. Терпит он, сможет и Джон. Сможет ведь?

– У Прометея был брат-титан по имени Эпиметей, чьё имя переводилось как «думающий потом», – голос звучит приглушенно, сердце содрогается в когтистой лапе тоски, по спине пробегают мурашки. Риз ещё не понимает, что к чему, но что-то в рассказчике подсказывает ему, что скоро многое прояснится. Подожди и ты увидишь. – Он не отличался особым умом, и потому Зевс избрал его своим орудием мести против Прометея. 

Джону нет дела до греческих мифов. Он хмурится и слышит коротких вздох по другую сторону скамьи. Призыв к терпению. Джону надоело ждать. Он слышит «потом» и «месть». Знакомые слова, это помогает.

– Гефест создал прекрасную девушку для Эпиметея и боги Олимпа помогли ему в этом. Она была прекрасной и лживой, обольстительной и льстивой. И было дано ей имя Пандора, что значило «одаренная богами», – Риз прикрывает глаза и не видит никакой красавицы. Вместо этого он поднимается на ноги, делает несколько самых безрассудных шагов в своей жизни и опускается на колени. Он заглядывает в знакомое лицо, ища в нём одобрения, поддержки. Любви, черт её подери. Снисходительной, нежной, всепрощающей. Он берет руки Гарольда в свои, нежно гладит их большими пальцами, склоняет голову и целует, медленно, неторопливо, изучающе. Каждую фалангу, каждую костяшку, спускаясь к запястьям. Поднимает взгляд и видит мир, отражающийся в широко распахнутых глазах, спрятанных за линзами очков. Так лучше.

– Несмотря на все предостережения брата, Эпиметей принимает подарок Зевса и берет прекрасную деву в жены. Любопытная хозяйка любила совать свой нос в каждый угол, покуда не наткнулась на сосуд, что попал в дом с её собственным появлением. Предостережение «Не открывай его!» не остановило её. Однажды, оставшись одна, Пандора приоткрыла тяжелую крышку… – голос срывается, и Джон с силой прикусывает внутреннюю сторону своей щеки. Опасно, невыносимо, желанно. Подойти со спины, обнять и прижать к себе, утыкаясь носом в беззащитную шею. Гарольд не обернется, не может, но это и неважно. Многое лишилось смысла. Сантименты ещё никогда не имели такого колоссального значения. – Из заточения вырвались самые страшные, самые ужасные беды – войны, болезни, пороки – и в тот же миг распространились среди людей. На земле воцарился хаос, а с ним и зло. Они рушили жизни, овладевали людскими умами и сердцами, такой была кара Зевса…

– Гарольд… – мужчина вздрагивает и спешно облизывает губы. Джон отдал бы всё, что у него есть, только бы ему позволили просто обернуться, а не представлять это в своей голове. Никто не примет его платы. И никто не позволит. – Мой бог родом не с Олимпа. И он не карает.

– Одна лишь Надежда осталась в том сосуде. Она пребывает в сохранности близ человека по сей день, – Финч прочищает горло, словно хочет сказать что-то ещё. Тягучая тишина приторной патокой обволакивает время, двух мужчин и их маленький вызов новым условиям жизни. Финч молчит. Риз впивается в его губы, забирая с них признание. Прикрывает глаза, уголок губ дергается в улыбке. Это лучшее, что он может сейчас получить. 

– От начала времен и до их конца, – собственный хриплый голос вспарывает липкую тишину и тянется туда, где ему уже не оказаться. Кто бы мог подумать.

– Порой надежда – всё, что у нас есть, - новая команда зовет Медведя домой. Кровь отхлынула от лица. Время на исходе.

– Я верну нам всё, до последней крупицы, – Риз открывает глаза и жадно ловит посланную грустную, но всё же улыбку. 

– Как это на тебя похоже. 

Возвращаясь домой на несгибаемых ногах, Джон видит только её. Закрывая за собой дверь и прислоняясь к ней спиной, он чувствует себя мальчишкой. Многострадальное сердце размеренно пашет в груди, из которой юркой птицей рвется громкий смех. Хохот. Истерика.

В каком необычном положении мы находимся.

**Author's Note:**

> * Geen (голланд.) - "нет"


End file.
